ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Bang Buddies
The 20th episode of the alternate fourth season of Ultimate Spider-Man TV Show, originally entitled Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, here entitled Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix ** American Son / Harry Osborn ** Cyberstar / Liz Allan ** Jocasta ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly ** Sun-Eagle / Audrey Toomes ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green *** Tippy Toes *** Monkey Joe ** Torgo (joins team) ** Typhon the Elemental Beast (named) (joins team) Supporting Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Captain Marvel / Major Carol Danvers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark (mentioned only) ** Thor (mentioned only) ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton (mentioned only) ** Hulk / Bruce Banner (mentioned only) * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Director Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** Commissioner George Stacy ** Nova 1 / Richard Rider (first appearance) * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord / Peter Quill ** Gamora ** Rocket Raccoon ** Drax the Destroyer ** Groot * Hulkling / Theodore Altman * Wiccan / Belle Kaplan * Nova Corps ** Nova Prime / Irani Rael ** Denarian Rhomann Dey Villains * Titus ** Chitauri * Shi'ar Rogues / Imperial Guard ** Deathbird / Cal'syee Neramani * HYDRA ** Doctor Octopus / Dr. Otto Octavius ** Viper Empress / Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian ** Arnim Zola (mentioned only) ** Synthezoids *** Delta-9 Synthezoids **** Bone Spider (single appearance) (Death) **** Ghost Spider (single appearance) (Death) **** Goliath Spider (single appearance) (Death) *** Dark Avengers **** Captain Hydra (single appearance) (Death) **** Golden Dynamo (single appearance) (Death) **** Ragnarok (single appearance) (Death) **** Hluh (single appearance) (Death) * A.I.M. (mentioned only) * Justin Hammer (mentioned only) Other Characters * Aunt May (mentioned only) * Betty Brant (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) * Beth the Waitress Plot In the Triskelion, Peter and Mary Jane are enjoying a double date with Theodore Altman and Belle Kaplan while Squirrel Girl is watching movies in Aunt May’s home with her squirrels until she witnesses an alien ship crash-landing in New York City’s Junkyard and goes there to investigate. She eventually encounters the pilot of the ship: the Mekkan gladiator Torgo. He was looking forward to visit Earth to learn the true meanings of friendship until his ship was hit by a HYDRA Space Destroyer nearby. Through a HYDRA Drone coming from the Destroyer, the New Avengers are confronted in the Triskelion by Deathbird and rogue member of the Nova Corps Titus, who had hijacked the Destroyer and are planning for their attack on Earth and Xandar, the home planet of the Nova Corps. Meanwhile, in Central Park, Squirrel Girl begins to teach Torgo all the things she knows about friendship as she enjoys herself with him in the nearby Amusement Park. Back in the Triskelion, Spider-Man and his team manage to drive off a pack of invading Chitauri and, followed by Captain America, take off in a S.H.I.E.L.D. Spaceship disguised as a Chitauri Gunship piloted by Agent Richard Rider and Captain Marvel, who manage to infiltrate the Destroyer and formulate an ambush. There, they discover that Titus and Deathbird are planning to take over Doctor Octopus’ experiments and use them as weapons against the galaxy. They are ambushed, however, by the first experiments the Chitauri unleashed: the Delta-9 Synthezoids (Bone Spider, Goliath Spider and Ghost Spider), synthetic clones of Spider-Man designed to hunt down and destroy their genetic template which Scarlet Spider was originally meant to be leader of, and the Dark Avengers (Captain Hydra, Golden Dynamo, Ragnarok and Hluh) synthezoid clones of the Avengers. The heroes are joined in the fight by the Guardians of the Galaxy (Star-Lord, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Drax the Destroyer and Groot), who were tasked by their benefactors to capture Deathbird. Rider eventually surprises the others when he puts on his own Nova Helmet and reveals he is a member of the Nova Corps. Rider also reveals that, though most of the members were destroyed by Titus, some of them including Supreme Commander Irani Rael / Nova Prime and Denarian Rhomann Dey had survived and found shelter with S.H.I.E.L.D. on Earth until they can rebuild the Corps. The heroes continue venturing across the ship and battling the Chitauri forces. In the middle of the mission, Mary Jane encounters the Elemental Beast (the warrior alien Gamora once fought against to forgive herself from her past with Ronan), who was captured by Titus to become one of his slaves, and befriends him after freeing him. Back on Earth, Squirrel Girl and Torgo continue having fun until Doctor Octopus and Viper Empress emerge planning to capture them. Just as the two naturally defeat them, the four are teleported into the HYDRA Destroyer by Deathbird, who is planning to enslave and brainwash Torgo and drain Squirrel Girl off her strengths. Detecting Squirrel Girl’s presence in the ship, Jocasta downloads herself into a unfinished Synthezoid and rushes in to help her. Deathbird begins to perform the Brainwashing on Torgo using the codifications of the Winter Soldier Program. But before she can finish, Jocasta hacks the computers and enhances Torgo enough to help him overcome the progress. Torgo eventually defeats Deathbird and saves Squirrel Girl from the draining machine. The two eventually regroup with the Avengers and the Guardians and help them defeat the remaining Chitauri. Deathbird recovers and emerges in the fight, but she is defeated by Phoenix Princess and Ms. Marvel. Torgo is likewise able to defeat Titus as Spider-Man and Rocket project a Portal to the Negative Zone which engulfs the Destroyer after the heroes escape. Doctor Octopus and Viper Empress are likewise able to escape the ship using the Escape Pods. The furious Titus vows revenge on the Earthlings until he is knocked unconscious by a mysterious figure appearing behind him. In Xandar, Deathbird is taken to the maximum custody of the newly reformed Nova Corps as Nova Prime thanks the New Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy for their help. Torgo wins their respect as a hero and is given a place in the team, which he accepts. The Elemental Beast (renamed Typhon) also joins the team as “the Family’s pet”. Back on Earth, Peter and the rest of the team and their allies watch as Squirrel Girl continues making it up with Torgo, to which he replies: “Talk about a big happy family, we just made the best there is.”. Continuity Previous Episodes * Peter and Mary Jane mention their Prom Date in Phoenix Lake. * Captain America mentions having met Torgo in a night when Hulk and Hawkeye were bickering until they ended up abducted by Mojo’s minions, which was in Avengers Assemble episode Mojo World. * The Elemental Beast Mary Jane adopts in the end as the New Avengers’ pet is the same Gamora fought against in the Guardians of the Galaxy episode Fox on the Run. * It was mentioned since the Season 3 episode Return of the Guardians of the Galaxy that Titus had wiped out every last member of the Nova Corps. This fact is proven to be incompletely correct when Nova Prime and Denarian Dey are revealed to be among the survivors. * American Son mentions Zola having controlled synthezoids to attack the Triskelion, which happened in Attack of the Synthezoids and The Revenge of Arnim Zola. Next Episodes * The shadowed figure which knocks Titus unconscious in the end is revealed in ''Green v. Red: Madness Returns'' and the two parter finale ''Ultimate Alliance'' to be the Red Goblin, who brainwashes him and uses him as part of his plans. Notes * This the second episode which features vocal songs, after Circus of Illusions which included the song “''Here it Goes Again''”. It is also notable for the inclusion of not only one, but at least three different songs. * At the moment Captain Marvel appears, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent says: “How do you know that’s a woman?”, a reference to Nintendo’s Metroid series, on which protagonist Samus Aran was believed in the first game by fans and players to be a man until she was revealed in the end to be a woman. Featured Songs *“''Walking on Sunshine''”, by Katrina and the Waves. Played during Squirrel Girl’s Fun Time with Torgo. *“''Working for the Weekend''”, by Loverboy. Played when the Guardians of the Galaxy arrive in the battle with the Delta-9 Synthezoids and Dark Avengers. *“''The Touch''” (2007 version), by Stan Bush. Played when Jocasta upgrades Torgo, who then proceeds to fight Deathbird and Titus. Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy